


Love Me Tender

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [5]
Category: IT (1990)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: Eddie praised him and told him over and over again that he loved him, and Richie found it hard to focus on anything else but Eddie’s voice in his ear.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: Creative Challenges (Sexy and Kinky) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563304
Kudos: 72





	Love Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Creative Challenges](https://creativechallenges.dreamwidth.org) Sexy and Kinky table prompt: gentle sex.
> 
> So far I've only written movie Reddie, but I wanted to try to write some miniseries Reddie, so here it is! Also, I like the idea of miniseries Eddie being overly gentle with Richie in bed, so when I saw the prompt it gave me an excuse to write it.

Richie let out a shaky breath, followed by a low moan as he felt Eddie add a third finger, slowly resuming his fingers. A gentle kiss was pressed to his knee and he opened his eyes to watch Eddie as he began to trail kisses along Richie’s inner thigh. It was a beautiful sight, seeing Eddie like this between his legs. It wasn’t often their roles were reversed like this, but over the course of their relationship, he had started asking for this more.

His cock twitched as Eddie’s tongue ran along his balls, then up his shaft. His tongue swiped along the head, licking up the precum that had gathered there. Richie groaned, running his fingers through Eddie’s hair. 

“Eddie,” he whispered and Eddie pulled his fingers out, leaving Richie feeling empty, but that feeling was soon forgotten as Eddie moved his way up Richie’s body and kissed him. Richie kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the other man and pulling him close. They continued to kiss, Richie holding Eddie tightly as they did.

Then Eddie was pulling away and sitting back on his knees, looking down at Richie with a soft smile. “Are you ready?”

“I’ve been ready, Eds,” Richie answered.

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Eddie said, reaching for a condom. 

“I don’t think you do.”

Eddie smiled instead of answering, rolling the condom on and grabbing a pillow to place under Richie’s hips. He gently ran his fingers along Richie’s thighs, taking him in and Richie could feel himself blushing under the gaze. 

Then Eddie was taking himself in hand and slowly, gently, pressing into Richie. Richie sucked in a breath and let it out as Eddie bottomed out, the man stilling above him so Richie could adjust. Richie gave a nod when he was ready and Eddie pulled out before thrusting back in, setting a slow pace. 

Richie reached up and pulled Eddie down for another kiss, moaning softly as Eddie thrust into him. He didn’t go fast, didn’t go hard. He always took his time, nearly bringing Richie to tears every time. It felt so overwhelming to have Eddie take care of him like this and as Eddie started to whisper his love for him in his ear, Richie could feel the tears threatening to spill over.

“I love you so much, Richie.”

“I love you too, Eddie,” Richie moaned out, hugging Eddie tighter to him and trapping his cock between them, making him crave more friction, but he ignored it as Eddie continued to whisper in his ear. Eddie praised him and told him over and over again that he loved him, and Richie found it hard to focus on anything else but Eddie’s voice in his ear. 

At some point, Eddie’s hand reached between their bodies and Richie nearly came right then, already so wound up. Eddie stroked him at the same pace he was thrusting, it brought Richie closer to the edge, but not enough to drive him over.

“Eddie,” Richie mumbled. “Eddie, please.”

Eddie started to kiss him, his hand moving faster. Richie’s moans grew louder and louder, until he was spilling over Eddie’s hand and chanting his name as he came. He felt blissed out as he started to come down, barely noticing Eddie pulling out of him, but when Eddie tried to pull away, Richie reached out for him.

Eddie leaned down for a kiss. “I’ll be right back.”

Richie reluctantly let him go and closed his eyes, feeling the bed shift at Eddie got up. It wasn’t long until he returned, Richie feeling something damp against his stomach and opening his eyes to see Eddie wiping the cum away. He smiled at Eddie, pulling him in for another kiss. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Eddie blushed, tossing the washcloth onto the floor and curling up to Richie. “You’re pretty amazing too, Richie.”


End file.
